Sword and Fan
by SeraphinaDonna
Summary: A tale of love and aggrevation, set in the edo period. She is lady in-waiting and he a samurai. Each hates the trouble court life causes them. She must marry before the court moves from the Summer palace... Ichiruki temp hiatus
1. Chapter 1: The Tourtures of Court

Chapter One: The Tortures of Court

The jingle of horses harnesses mixed with the chatter of people as the Royal Court approached the summer palace, its home for the next six months. The blood red roof of the palace with eves of gold rose above the towering walls of grey stone.

'Look Rukia, look! The Summer palace,' Orihime called to her new friend, practically bouncing in her seat. Rukia sighed and gave Orihime a smile of forced delight of which her bubbly friend failed to notice.

_I suppose I must prepare myself for the onslaught of parties that are sure to happen_… Rukia thought grimacing inwardly. She did not really dislike the parties as such. Dressing up for herself and helping all of the other ladies in-waiting with their special kimonos and yukatas she enjoyed, it was the stupid and clumsy proposals of marriage to her after the parties that she hated. Without fail and much to the disgust of her brother she refused each and every one of them, making for herself a well-known reputation among the court. This did little to stop the endless line of possible suitors all hoping that they would be the exception to her continuous answers of no. She sighed remembering what her brother, Byakuya, had told her. She was told, more like commanded, that she find a husband within the next six months other wise she would pass the invisible time at which she could be married. Rukia pouted at the thought, _twenty is no that old, just because everyone else is married at sixteen…the responsibilities of being a noble… what joy! _She thought sarcastically as she watched the giant gates of the palace open for the procession of the court.

Being one of the many ladies in-waiting for Queen Yuki had its advantages. They were only called upon for major events and so they entertained themselves for the most part making for firm friendships and less of the bitchiness that came with trying to climb the social ladder. They also shared a suite of rooms all connected to a central common room in which they took their meals together.

'Rukia, Rukia,' came the husky call from a particularly well endowed strawberry-blonde, 'I am going to make you day,' she chuckled knowingly. Rukia turned to her, eyeing her with caution knowing that something was up.

'There is a party to celebrate the start of summer in three days and the Queen expects all of her ladies to attend,' Matsumoto Rangiku said trailing off into a laugh at the sight of Rukia's face as it fell, well knowing of Rukia's dislike of what usually occurred after such parties.

'Rangiku!' Rukia moaned, her personal form of torture had just arrived sooner than expected. A small hand came to gently pat her shoulder in sympathy.

'Thanks Momo,' said Rukia as she turned to her understanding friend smiling half-heartedly.

'It will be alright Rukia,' came the sweet voice of Hinamori Momo, "just help us out to get ready like you always do and it will be here and have gone before you notice it.' Rukia looked at her equally small friend wishing that she did not have such a reputation for declining proposals and that she could blend into the crowd like Momo. Both with black hair and delicate, slender bodies Rukia couldn't see what the real difference was beside the colour of their eyes. Momo was naturally unobtrusive and quite which made her blend in with the other ladies in-waiting. Rukia was like all other nobles well spoken, respectful and held herself like one of them but what set her apart was the tendency to go off like a fire cracker when something got under her skin.

The morning of the party came a bit too quickly for Rukia's liking. With trying to organise Rangiku and Momo she had hardly time to fret about the party. And now they sat doing each others hair and makeup wearing bathrobes before donning their beautiful yukatas.

'Rukia, come on you know it will be fun,' wheedled Rangiku.

'Yeah Rukia it's going to be fun. We can gossip about all of the new people at court tripping over themselves to get into the King and Queen's good graces' Momo said trying to lighten the mood. Rukia smiled.

'Okay, but you have to promise to rescue me if any guy starts to be too talkative with me,' she said.

'Deal,' Momo, Rangiku and Orihime chimed.

'Oo look at them. They are practically licking their shoes,' cooed Rangiku causing Rukia to burst into a fit of giggles.

'Oo look, the new samurai, called Orihime clapping her hands with glee, 'they are sooo handsome this year,' she giggled.

The other three looked, taking in the new faces and picking out the ones that looked the most interesting.

'See the samurai with the white hair,' whispered Rangiku, 'he is just the right height for you Momo and he looks younger too.' It earned Rangiku a resigned look from Momo, knowing exactly how Rangiku's brain worked. Indeed the white haired samurai was the shortest and the youngest among them but what he lacked in height he made up for in presence. The air temperature seemed to cool as he walked past looking over the crowd with teal eyes looking displeased that he was there.

'brr is it me or is it cool in here,' joked Rangiku, 'You'll have a hard time getting him to like you,' said Rangiku nudging Momo.

'Oh, I know who they are,' chimed in Orihime not wanting to be out done by Rangiku in knowing who was who. She pointed to a black haired man dressed in white clothes with blue star-like symbols on them and an extremely tall dark skinned man walking besides him.

'That is Uryuu Ishida in the white and Yastotora 'Chad' Sado walking next to him.' said Rangiku taking the words from Orihime.

Rukia had blocked out the noise of the court and her friends voices had faded into the background.

'I know who the next samurai is,' squealed Orihime, 'He comes from the neighbouring estates to mine and he meet him before when my family was invited to their estates,' she said smugly. The samurai in question passed by with a scowl on his face, though that was not what drew the whispers as he passed. His bright orange hair, even brighter than Orihime's own locks, stood out amongst the heads of brown and black.

'Well who is he,' said Rangiku miffed that she didn't know the samurai's name.

'He is Ichigo Kurosaki and he is said to be one of the strongest samurai in the imperial army,' said Momo beating Orihime to the punch, 'You find out a lot in the baths,' she said in defence to Rangiku's and Orihime's stares.

_Well he certainly stands out._ Rukia thought after watching Ichigo walk past completely oblivious to what her friends had just said. _But as I can't see my future husband in this group I am going to actually talk to someone than watch them walk around with their inflated egos._

The first part of the night went well for Rukia. She talked with people she rarely got to see normally but as it grew later more and more samurai came to talk to Rukia. Orihime, Momo and Rangiku had their work cut out for them trying to save Rukia from conversations. The new group of samurai didn't know of Rukia's reputation of rejecting suitors or they ignored it thinking that they would be the exception. It became so bad that Rukia fled the pavilion for the quite of the gardens, hoping no one would pursue her there.

Rukia sighed as she walked watching the light of the moon on the water of the pond. She looked over the water only to see a samurai most likely searching for her to engage her in a conversation again. Walking quickly she slipped through the branches of a willow overhanging the water knowing no one would be able to see her there as she had used it many times before to escape particularly annoying suitors. What she did not expect was to find a person sitting on the bench she had claimed as her own.

'Oh sorry,' she whispered just making out the outline of the person in the deep shadows. The figure jumped to its feet hearing her voice. The person was quite tall and Rukia could make out a sanpakto resting on their hip as it shimmered very slightly in the moonlight filtering through the willow leaves.

**So who is it? Please Review. All comments are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Suitors and Fangirls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach unless it is in the form of Sodium Hypochlorite.**

**Note: all italics indicate thoughts. **

Previously:

'_Oh sorry,' she whispered just making out the outline of the person in the deep shadows. The figure jumped to its feet hearing her voice. The person was quite tall and Rukia could make out a sanpakto resting on their hip as it shimmered very slightly in the moonlight filtering through the willow leaves._

Chapter Two: Of Suitors and Fangirls

'I did not expect anyone to be here, let alone a samurai,' said Rukia a little peeved that her spot had been taken.

'I could say the same for you ,' the samurai replied rudely, 'A lady in-waiting is suppose to be the lifeblood of the party isn't she?,' he paused thinking over his words as Rukia spluttered indignantly.

'So why aren't you inside,' he asked curious.

'Can't a person …' she stopped as heavy footsteps approached the willow. The samurai glided up besides her silently drawing his sanpakto. The person muttered something about 'impossible women disappearing into thin air' before stomping of towards the pavilion. Rukia breathed out heavily not having realised she had held her breath the entire time. The samurai chuckled, 'Well I suppose that answered my question.'

Rukia ignored him and asked 'Who are you?'

'I am Ichigo Kurosaki,' he replied, 'who are you?'

'Rukia Kuchiki,' she answered, noticing his chuckling died instantly. He stared at her.

'That makes more sense now why that samurai was following you. Let me tell you now…,' he said his voice growing sarcastic and cold, 'I have no intention of falling on my knees for **you**,"

'That's perfectly fine with me. In fact it would be a change for once,' she snapped, 'strawberry' she added trying to get back at him for his sarcastic comment.

Ichigo's face immediately closed up and a scowl appeared. Rukia scowled back at him.

'Kurosaki-kun,' called a female voice. They both froze as light foot steps approached. 'I swear I saw him come out here,' said the girl, in a puzzled tone, to herself. Footsteps faded away heading back in the direction of the pavilion.

'Well,' Rukia giggled, 'You're hiding out here as well,' she laughed, 'Don't you enjoy all of the ladies in-waiting hanging off you.'

'No. I don't," snapped Ichigo scowling more heavily if that was possible. Rukia was taken back _a man that doesn't like women hanging off him?_

An uncomfortable silence fell. Rukia noticed that he was close enough that if she looked straight ahead all that she could see was his chest which irritated her immensely. He stepped back sheathing his sanpakto which Rukia realised with a start had been drawn in full preparation to use if the man had come any closer. _What kind of man draws his sanpakto at the slightest hint of a threat? He must be either looking for a fight or is being cautious knowing he is a target for fights._ Curiosity got the better of Rukia, 'Is that really your sanpakto? It's just that I thought it was a bit short for a sanpakto'

Ichigo grunted clearly amused by what she had said.

'No. I have been borrowing this one for occasions like this. If I brought my really sanpakto some idiot would challenge me to see if I could use it,' Ichigo replied cryptically.

'Oh I see,' said Rukia, who really didn't see at all where he was coming from.

'Well I suppose I had better return to the party,' sighed Ichigo. He inclined his head to her before stepping through the leaves. Rukia sat down on the bench trying to figure out what he had meant by people challenging him about his sanpakto. She sighed giving up on the train of thought and rose walking to the pavilion. The place was almost deserted but her three friends waited for her smiling wearily at her.

'Come on girls lets go to bed,'

The next couple of weeks flowed by very quickly, with trips to the market and spending time serving Queen Yuki. Rangiku and Orihime dragged Momo and Rukia to watch the samurai practice every opportunity they got. That was very interesting in it's self, Rukia trying to stop Rangiku from being to forward, Orihime complaining about not seeing the one samurai she wanted to see and Momo blushing every time the young white haired samurai Hitsugaya Toshiro, looked in her direction.

Another party was announced and there was a flurry of activity to get ready for it. It was to celebrate the famous tale of two lovers and so naturally all of the ladies in-waiting went to no expense getting ready for the party. Rangiku continually talked about who would be there and who would be chosen as her companion for the evening. The companions were selected by ladies in-waiting and samurai placing their names in two bowls which were drawn out of to match a lady in-waiting to a samurai. Orihime was very none responsive when asked who she would like to be her companion and Momo acted much the same but she could be seen to either blush furiously or her eyes glaze over when ever a certain white haired samurai's name was mentioned.

Nervous chatter and bouts of giggling filled the pavilion, the ladies in-waiting and the samurai faced each other before the main doors. Rukia not wanting any part in it sat with the married couples of the court and some of the ladies in-waiting who were already promised. She listened for her friend's names to be called out. Momo was paired with the white haired samurai Hitsugaya Toshiro, Rangiku with a samurai who Rukia didn't know and Orihime with Ishida Uruyu the prince who was an ambassador for his principally. Quietly thinking to herself she didn't notice the samurai suitors approaching her.

'Kuchiki-san why did you not put your name in,' inquired one samurai as they all gathered around her hoping that she would still put her name in so one of them could be chosen as her companion.

_Oh no _thought Rukia _quick think of something._ 'I have to help the Queen,' she stammered hoping that they would leave her alone. More samurai arrived and took up the argument as to why she didn't put her name down. _Quick think of something else_ her brain screamed at her _yes! I know_. Switching to a sickly sweet smile 'I'll go and ask the Queen if I can still put my name down,' she said rising from her chair. 'If you wait here I'll be right back,' she sang. _Idiots! There is no way that I am going to go back there so you can hang around leering at me! Now to the gardens and freedom._ She slipped thru the doors of the pavilion walking quickly as she could to her hiding spot under the willow. 

Ichigo stood against a column of the pavilion watching and listening to Rukia put on her performance. Her high sickly sweet voice made Ichigo want to gag but he couldn't help being amused as she quickly slipped away clearly having no intention of keeping her promise of asking to be put in the bowl of names. Bored from the event since he had not put in his name for a companion (not that he would want a silly twittering girl next to him for the entire evening), Ichigo walked outside to the gardens.

Rukia sighed, the willow was in sight. _As long as someone doesn't see me now. _A samurai steeped out from behind a bush in front of her, pulling Rukia up short in her attempt to get to the willow. _Cursed thoughts, I just had to jinx myself didn't I._

'Ah Kuchiki-san,' said the samurai, 'What is a pretty flower like you doing out here alone on such a night as this?'

_Oh no, here we go, sweet talk won't get you anywhere mister._

'Would you like to walk around the garden with me since you are with no one else,' he continued. _He's got me there. Either I refuse him and make myself look extremely rude or I accept his offer. I don't even have a good enough excuse._

'So Kuchiki-san will you walk with me,' asked the samurai as he reached for her knowing she couldn't refuse him.

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger but I can't figure out how to stop the samurai. Suggestions please? Thankyou to all of you who have read my story so far, and keep up the good work on the reviews. Those little things inspire me to write more often so it's just a matter of clicking on that little button. Go on make my day! **

**SeraphinaDonna**


	3. Chapter 3: Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach unless it is in the form of Sodium Hypochlorite.**

Previously:

'_So Kuchiki-san will you walk with me,' asked the samurai as he reached for her knowing she couldn't refuse him. _

Chapter Three: Hide and Seek

'I don't think that Kuchiki-san wants to go with you,' came a voice from behind Rukia, making the samurai freeze in mid-motion. Rukia turned to see Ichigo step out of the shadows into the moonlight towards them wearing a scowl. The samurai visibly paled as Ichigo walked up to him with one hand on the hilt of his sanpakto.

'Kuchiki-san, did you want to go with this samurai,' voiced Ichigo lightly while staring at the samurai daring him to say something.

'No,' she said figuring that the samurai would not push the matter in Ichigo's presence. _What about Ichigo has this samurai so unnerved _she thought as the samurai tried to regain his composure.

'Kurosaki-fukutaichou, what are you doing here?' the samurai forced out trying to sound of some importance.

'That's none of your business,' said Ichigo, 'I will escort Kuchiki-san?' Rukia nodded when he looked at her asking for permission, 'You do not need to be here now,' he continued when the samurai hesitated. That was all that was needed to send the samurai scuttling back to the pavilion.

Ichigo turned back to Rukia who was trying to frown at him. 'You didn't have to be so mean,' she said, the frown was replaced with a small grin, 'But he almost looked like he had seen a ghost when you appeared hahaha,' she laughed. 'Oh I would have paid good money to see his face again hahaha,' she gasped. Ichigo chuckled looking smug. She straightened up growing serious. 'Why did you scare him away? It's not like you were obligation to.'

'You looked like you really didn't want him around,' he shrugged, 'Do they all act like that?' Rukia sighed.

'Most of them are idiots just interested in the chase and don't really care about what happens to me,' She sighed again, 'I hate that,' her voice grew quite, 'But you can't do anything about it except refuse every idiot which tries to be a suitor.'

Ichigo wasn't expecting this from someone who was rumoured to be the biggest tease out of the ladies in-waiting. He felt slightly sorry for her. It wasn't even like she had asked for the stupid suitors.

'So you come out here to avoid that,' jerking his thumb at the pavilion, 'in there?'

'Yes. I have gotten to know that tree very well, she said indicating the willow with a wave of her hand.

The sound of laughter and giggling could be heard coming along the pathway.

'Kurosaki-kun,' called a wobbly female voice, 'where are you?'

'Quick in here,' hissed Ichigo pulling her into the overhanging leaves of the willow.

'Who is it,' Rukia whispered noticing Ichigo scowling heavily.

'I swear I saw him here a couple of minute ago Orihime,' whined the voice of one of the ladies in-waiting sounding quite drunk. 'Where did Kurosaki-kun gooo,' giggled Orihime sounding equally drunk. Rukia watched as they stumbled along the path giggling and calling out 'Kurosaki-kun' in what they obviously thought were whispers.

Rukia shook her head watching them disappear around the corner. Ichigo looked in the direction that the women had disappeared not knowing if he should be amused or annoyed that they had come looking for him. Rukia thought it would be best not to ask if Ichigo had been in the gardens hoping to avoid them. Instead she said, 'Well it seems that we are the only sensible people able to have a conversation,' trying to distract Ichigo as he looked to be staring into space.

'Yeah it seems that way,' he replied in a monotone, 'we'd best go back,' Rukia nodded and they walked back to the pavilion in silence.

Surprisingly none of Rukia's suitors approached her as she entered with Ichigo. Rukia spotted Rangiku and Momo with Orihime who didn't look to be in a good mood.

'Goodnight Kuchiki-san,' said Ichigo formally, bowing to her.

'Goodnight Kurosaki-kun,' said Rukia bowing back to him, 'until next time,' she added. Ichigo just nodded before turning and walking away. Rukia looked over to her friends to see them descend on her.

'Rukia,' drawled Rangiku huskily, 'what were you doing monopolising the most wanted man in the room?' This comment did nothing to improve the look on Orihime's face in fact, it did the reverse. Rukia knowing she wouldn't have peace until she told them what had happened, quickly outlined what had occurred, leaving out much of the conversation and hiding from Orihime and her friend. Rangiku looked disappointed that there was nothing scandalous that she could gossip about. Orihime had gone back to looking mildly unhappy and Momo just looked relieved that her friend had been saved from a very unwanted suitor. The night quickly came to a end and Rukia was glad to be able go to bed. She had expected more suitor to come and try to talk to her but they kept their distance though she did notice they in bunches talking and shooting looks first at her then at Ichigo.

Rukia was restless and unable to sleep. Frustrated she sat up, throwing off the covers. She quickly changed and grabbed a slim silk bag from the depths of her cupboard. Her now socked feet made no noise on the wooden floorboards as she glided along the deserted corridors of the place. In on hand she held her shoes and the other the silk bag which held her tessen, a battle fan normally restricted to be used by samurai. Rukia had come to the realisation soon after her first experience of court that she should be able to defend herself if she needed to. So she had settled on the tessen as weapon of choice. By changing the silk on the arms of the arms of the tessen it looked almost indistinguishable from all the other ladies in-waiting fans. The metal ribs of the fan had been sharpened to a fine point making it quite a deadly weapon in the hands of a person who knew how to use it.

Doing everything in silence, least anyone catch her, Rukia stretched and started going through exercises she had copied from watching the samurai train. Just as she was coming to the most difficult part of the exercises she heard footsteps approaching. Hopping from one foot to the other as she took of her shoes she ran across the beaten dirt of the practice court to hide. She waited as the footsteps stopped and then she heard the shuffling of feet against the dirt floor. _Someone is training at this time of nigh. What idiot would train at this time? _She smiled to herself as she mentally hit herself. _Idiot that's exactly what your doing Rukia. _There was no other option but to sit cramped up and frozen in place waiting for who ever was training to stop. An hour passed and Rukia's feet went numb. Finally the person had left she stood and almost fell as her leg collapsed beneath her, the feeling now returning with a vengeance in the form of pins and needles. She walked back to her room grumbling and extremely curious about who had interrupted her training. She fell into a dreamless sleep still pondering who it was.

**Thank you to SplitToInfinity for the idea to continue the story. I had a writing block trying to resolve the plot. Thank god for reviews. See … they really do help so it's no excuse to not write a review just because you think that what you have to say isn't valued. It is! So please take the time out of your life to write me a review. Thanks! **

**SeraphinaDonna**


	4. Chapter 4: Interruptions and Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach unless it is in the form of Sodium Hypochlorite.**

Previously:

_She walked back to her room grumbling and extremely curious about who had interrupted her training. She fell into a dreamless sleep still pondering who it was._

Chapter Four: Interruptions and Memories

Rukia returned to the practice court the next night, once again restless and unable to sleep. Going through her practiced movements she quickly worked up a small film of perspiration on her forehead. She stood balanced on her back foot, bringing her tessen in her hand around in front of herself finishing off the movement of 'Salute to the Moon'. She wiped her brow and turned, walking over to the wooden veranda encircling the sunken wooden floor. Resting against the pillar which supported the roof and the upper level of veranda which enclosed the practice court, she mused over the identity of who had interrupted her practice the other night. Rukia lent down placing her tessen on the edge of the veranda before walking back onto the court to do some stretches to stop her muscles from seizing up in the morning. Just as she walked back to the edge of the court a door started to slide open on the same side of the court. Swiftly Rukia crouched and crawled under the veranda. _Not again!_ She cussed. The footsteps walked along the veranda coming to stop over the very top of her. _Please merciful god, don't give me away, _she prayed_. Why is he stopping, _she screamed in her head _Oh no, my tessen._ The floorboards creaked above her. _Calm down Rukia _she told herself _They won't know that anyone is here if you don't do anything, just stay still. _She heard the snap of her tessen as it opened._ No Rukia, don't move._ She argued with herself. _But that's MY tessen. If I lose that…_The floorboards creaked again and the person walked back down the veranda shutting the door behind them. Rukia struggled with her self not to make a sound as she waited to crawl out from her hiding place. Rage filled her, making her hands tremble and her eyes bright with rage. _When I get my hands on who ever has stolen my tessen and been interrupting me they better beg for my forgiveness. _

She had come back determined to catch who ever it was that had stolen her tessen. Faking a stomach ache she had gone to her room early, so that she could then take up her position on the viewing veranda, a level above the court, to sit and wait. There was still a lot of activity still going on in the palace and the practice court was used several times, making Rukia sit anxious not to be found before she had found the culprit. She watched as a couple stole kisses and her mind wandered off wondering about the court gathering soon approaching. She shut her eyes still thinking and gently drifted off to a much needed sleep after her all of her training the day before.

The sound of light socked feet woke Rukia from her dose. Groggily she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand then froze, remembering where she was. The shuffling of feet against the beaten dirt floor and the light whistle of air as a blade sliced through it made Rukia aware that she had not been found out. Peeking through the railings of the walk way, she froze again. _Red hai , red hair._ There was only one person she knew with that colour hair. 'Renji,' Rukia breathed taking in the familiar sight of the tattooed eyebrows and the almost blood-red hair tied back in the trade mark ponytail. Her childhood friend stood below her but she couldn't make a sound. _I didn't know that he had become a samurai. He was still with Nii-sama when I left. Though that was five years ago. _She admonished herself. _He has moved up in the world, from personal guard to samurai. My personal guard …_ Rukia sat remembering their last conversation.

'_Hey you aren't sad are you,' said Renji as he sat next to her looking out to the garden, 'You'll have samurai tailing after you…Oww!' Rukia had hit on the arm. She knew that he was trying to cheer her up but still his idiotic comments didn't have the effect they normally did. Silence fell between them. It was a strange relationship between them. Renji had been assigned to be Rukia's guard when he was eighteen partly as punishment for getting into too many fights with the other young men around the Kuchiki estate. Now he had been assigned the job of babysitting the ten year old Rukia, thoroughly known for playing tricks on her hapless babysitters causing a new one to be sort for every month. Funnily enough Renji had survived Rukia's little tests and had remained as her bodyguard later on. They were firm friends now and teased each other to no end. If one was around the other was rarely far away. _

'_We'll still be friends when I come back from court right. Even if I'm married Renji,' Rukia said softly. Now it was her turn to yelp, as Renji ruffled her hair. Rukia glared at him. 'Yes we'll still be friends … shorty.' That earned him a smack on the head. 'Baka,' she said glowering at him for calling her short._

Rukia returned to the present to see Renji sheathing his sanpakto. He had finished his training. Rukia went still as he turned his face up to the sky showing through unblocked above the practice court. Muttering to himself he turned and walked over to the door. Rukia heard his footsteps fade as they travelled away from her down the hall. She sighed and straightened from her position on the floor. Making her way back to her room she continued to think about Renji. _I hope I get to see him again. And this time actually speak to him. _She slid open the door to the bedchambers and listened to her three sleeping room mates. Rukia undressed and wriggled under the covers. _Wait this still doesn't answer who it was that interrupted me. For all that I know it could be someone else. _She snuggled into the covers. _I'll deal with that tomorrow… _

**Hey there my wonderful audience!**

**Sorry that it's a little shorter than usual but someone (points finger at sibling) just had to use my USB computer pen that had all of my work on it and I couldn't find it.**

**So you know the drill, push that little button and tell me everything you can about my story. Come on, it loves you XD. And if I get enough reviews I might update sooner than usual. So good incentive or what!**

**SeraphinaDonna **


	5. Author's note

Well what to say,

Firstly I apologise profusely for keeping all of you that read my work waiting so long for the next chapter.

The major thing that is stoping me is that I have a writer's block and I feel as if I am bashing my head against a brick wall every time I try to continue with the next chapter.

Also my family is starting to crack down on my use of the computer and my siblings have commandeered the computer pen which I have all of my work saved on.

On top of all of this I have a cold and am feeling very foggy brained,

(I'm pretty sure this if my fifth attempt at writing an apology)

So please send me a suggestion or just some encouragement and I will keep you posted via my profile.

Yours sincerely,

SeraphinaDonna


	6. Chapter 5: Sleepless Nights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach unless it is in the form of Sodium Hypochlorite.**

Previously: _Rukia undressed and wriggled under the covers. Wait this still doesn't answer who it was that interrupted me. For all that I know it could be someone else. She snuggled into the covers. I'll deal with that tomorrow…_

Chapter Five: Sleepless Nights

Rukia woke to the sound of laughter and giggling coming from the common room. Throwing a light dressing robe around herself she opened the door blinking sleep from her eyes. Her room mates were seated around the table and steam rose off their freshly poured cups of tea.

'Well, good afternoon miss sleepyhead,' drawled Rangiku, 'we thought you were going to sleep all day.'

Rukia sank onto a cushion and smiled gratefully at Momo who had passed her a cup of tea.

'So what were you talking about? It sounded as though it was funny.' Rukia questioned. Orihime and Momo's faces produced a blush across their cheeks and Rangiku laughed at their embarrassment.

'I was just quizzing them about their love interests,' said Rangiku, eager to share gossip tip bits. Rukia smiled, Rangiku's quizzes were quite common after a party or any event which gave the ladies in-waiting a chance to mix with the samurai.

'So Rukia,' drawled Rangiku. _Here we go. She knows she will always get the same answer to her question every time she asks it, but she asks it all the same. _It had long been a inside joke for Rangiku to ask Rukia which samurai she fancied, asking exactly the same question every time and getting exactly the same answer

'Which samurai has caught you eye?' she asked, 'and don't say there isn't someone'

_Wait she didn't ask the normal question. How am I supposed to answer now?_

'No one,' Rukia answered still confused as to why Rangiku had changed her question.

'Oh Rukia, don't deny it. I saw, well, we all saw you talking to that samurai at the party. What's his name Momo?'

'Ichigo Kurosaki.'

'Well yes I talked to him,' admitted Rukia, 'but that doesn't mean that I like him in that way Rangiku.' Rukia tried to end the subject.

'Sure, sure,' sang Rangiku, winking at Rukia, 'I'll let you go this once.' Rukia knew that it would not be long until Rangiku satisfied her curiosity especially now that she thought Rukia, for once might actually like a samurai.

The day had passed as usual and now Rukia waited above the practice courts for Renji to return and practice like he had the other night. Rukia hid in the hope of watching him train partly for sentimental reasons but also to see if she could pick up on any new moves that she could try with the tessen. She decide, still tired from the pervious night's activities, that she could rest her eye lids while she waited. She didn't anticipate actually dozing off.

The sound of feet shuffling against the compacted dirt floor of the court woke her. Rukia leaned towards the railings to get a better view. Expecting to see her old friend she had to look twice when she saw orange hair instead of red._ That's not Renji. _ _Orange hair, Orange hair. _Her sleepy brain was working sluggishly. There was only one person she could think of with that coloured hair. Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki. Her eyes followed his movements. She mentally noted his speed and grace with which he handled his sanpakto. _Except that's not his normal sanpakto that he wears_ her eyes narrowed. _That thing is huge! _The was almost as long as Ichigo was tall but he handled it as if it was no different in size than a normal sanpakto. A realisation came to Rukia. _That's what he meant when he was making such cryptic comments about his sanpakto. And I bet that was the reason the samurai was so afraid of him. Anyone that can wield something like that is going to be treated with vigilance._ Shaking her head, she watched almost entranced by his movements.

Ichigo stopped, heavily panting, in the middle of the court. _How long have I been here?_ She sat up, dazed like having woken from a daydream. The floorboard she was sitting on creaked. _Oh shit! Please don't look up please don't look up please…_A floorboard creaked again, this time down the hallway. Socked feet could be heard approaching the practice court. Ichigo silently ran across the court and hid, not a moment to soon as a figure stepped through the doorway.

_Curse it. _Ichigo froze at the sound of footsteps. _Someone's coming._ He ran across the court ducking into alcove. _I can't let anyone see me here, especially training._ Footsteps indicated the person had moved from the veranda to the practice court and then silence. The shuffling of feet started and a little later a grunt could be heard. _This guy is freaking practicing. He's going to take forever. _Ichigo realised that he was in for a wait and groaned to himself.

Rukia looked on as her old friend walked out onto the court. _Stupid red haired idiot he's late. _She fumed, settling down once again to watch. Renji went through various practice drills with his sanpakto unaware of the two people, one watching, and one listening. _He's improved but he's still the same Renji. A little rough in his movements but still as aggressive as he use to be. _Renji after a while finished and stood wiping the sweet from his brow. Rukia looked on once again regretting that she could announce her presence and speak to her friend. She watched as Renji walked out of the court, then her eyes flickered over to Ichigo as he emerged from his hiding place. He rolled he shoulders as he walked across the court. Approaching the doors he paused for a second looking up at the sky.

Rukia watched as Ichigo disappeared from sight into the hallway alongside the practice court. _Now I have two possible people who could have taken my tessen._ Rukia thought as she listened to Ichigo's retreating footsteps down the hallway. She sighed, easing herself to her feet, stiff once again from sitting still for so long. _If this becomes a regular occurrence I should leave a cushion up here so I don't get so sore. _She rubbed her numb rear. Making sure that no one was around she slipped back to her room now with more than enough to keep her up thinking till the early hours of the morning.

It was as if the gods had endeavoured to add more to her already event filled life and were playing a trick on her. Rukia had received some unexpected news that soon had her in a bundle of nerves.

'What! My brother is here,' Rukia yelped repeating what Momo had just told her. She grumbled under her breath as Momo looked at her with kindness, 'Trust nii-sama to arrive unexpected.' _And to add to this, there is a formal court gathering this afternoon and I can't escape this one._ She thought back to what had happened at the last court gathering. An image of samurai suitors descending on Rukia ran through her mind and she shuddered.

The court gatherings were rather like throwing a flock of pigeons together, Rukia thought. The samurai strutted around flirting with the ladies in-waiting and vice versa, each group bobbing their heads in greeting just like pigeons. Gossip and juicy tit bits of scandal flowed freely, just like the sake. The only people not trying to show off or gain favours were the servants. Byakuya had current control of his sister and was almost dragging her from noble family to noble family partly to renew relationships but mainly to see if they had sons who could possibly marry Rukia. Rukia doing justice to her reputation in unwillingness to be married, dragged her feet between meeting people and acted rudely enough that the family that they happened to be talking to suddenly had to leave due to private matters. Byakuya knew what Rukia was doing and tried to caution her but she pleaded ignorance to her actions.

Rukia sighed, finally after exhausting the possible line suitors chosen by Byakuya, he had left her to talk with the King and Queen but not before threatening her not to disappear. Ignoring her brother's threat she walked towards the doors of the pavilion to the gardens in the hope of avoiding talking to anyone. She didn't see the person in front of her until it was too late.

'Oooff,' she said running into the person. Stepping back she stepped back onto the hem of her kimono making her pinwheel her arms for balance. A hand grabbed her ram and an arm reached around her waist just as her legs slipped out from underneath her.

Ichigo turned about to walk over to his fellow samurai and felt someone run into his chest. Arms pin wheeled and Ichigo acted instinctively grabbing an arm and the waist of the girl as before she could fall. Hands clutched the front of his kimono in support as her feet scrabbled for purchase on the polished floor. Steadying, Ichigo put her feet on the ground as the girl finally raised her head to see who had hold of her. Violet met brown eyes in surprise. 'You!' They yelped in unison. They both let go and Rukia stepped on her kimono again. She landed on the floor very quickly causing her to yelp loudly. People turned, drawn by the noise, to see Rukia on the ground at Ichigo's feet with a furious expression on her face, which as met by a seldom seen tiny smile on Ichigo's . The group forming around them hummed as they looked upon the scene. Rukia continued to glare at Ichigo as he looked down to her in amusement. The noise died as the crowd waited for the reaction of the two.

'Well,' said Rukia, in the now low level of noise, 'Are you going to help me up or stand there smirking at me?' she asked with an expectant look on her face. Ichigo offering a hand reached down and pulled her to her feet.

_She's so light,_ he thought. At the same time as Rukia was thinking _he's so strong. _A buzz surrounded them. Just as they let go of each others hands a cold expressionless voice cut through the hum, 'Kurosaki. Do you care to explain why you were manhandling my sister?' Ichigo scowled fiercely as Byakuya Kuchiki strode towards them, the ring of spectators parting quickly to let him through.

'So do you care to explain?' asked Byakuya again.

'No I don't,' said Ichigo just in the chance to get under the noble's skin. The tension rose as two of the best swordsmen of the court glared at one another. Rukia seeking to relieve tension and get back at Ichigo said, 'Kurosaki bumped into me, not watching where he was going'

Ichigo's head snapped to her, 'I was watching where I was going, I just didn't see you down there' he retorted.

'Are you calling me short,' she said. There was one thing you didn't say to Rukia and Ichigo had done just that. Everyone else was forgotten as they eyed each other.

'Well I guess I am midget'

'Strawberry!'

'Midget!'

'Strawberry!'

'Midget!'

The court watched the volley of words exchanged.

'Enough!' said Byakuya coldly, they eyed each other, 'Rukia come with me. As for you, Kurosaki. I will speak to you later about this.'

'Strawberry,' muttered Rukia so only Ichigo could hear, as Byakuya swept out of court with Rukia in tow leaving Ichigo staring after them. The court broke out in mummers and Ichigo glared at the people around him causing them to wilt under his gaze before he stormed out of court as well leaving a wake of people behind him.

'Well I don't think I have seen Kurosaki so irritated before, especially by a girl,' said King Jyushiro to Queen Yuki.

Yuki only smiled, 'you under estimate Rukia, dear. And I have not seen her respond like that to anyone before.'

'So they have each found someone who gets under their skin,' laughed Jyushiro.

**Yay!!!! Writer's block is gone. Hopefully *crosses fingers* I don't get it again.**

**So sorry to make you wait so long for an update. I made it a bit longer than usual to make up for that. Please, please review. I enjoy those comments immensely and am motivated to work quicker when I get them so take a minute out of your time to hit that little button and make my day! XD**

**SeraphinaDonna **


	7. Chapter 6: Expectations of Oneself

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach unless it is in the form of Sodium Hypochlorite.**

Previously: _'Enough!' said Byakuya coldly as they eyed each other. 'Rukia come with me. As for you, Kurosaki, I will speak to you later about this.' _

'_Strawberry,' Rukia muttered quietly so only Ichigo could hear as Byakuya swept out of court with Rukia in tow, leaving Ichigo staring after them. The court broke out in mummers and Ichigo glared at the people around him causing them to wilt under his gaze before he stormed out of court as well leaving a wake of people behind him._

'_Well I don't think I have seen Kurosaki so irritated before, especially by a girl,' said King Jyushiro to Queen Yuki. _

_Yuki only smiled, 'you under estimate Rukia, dear. And I have not seen her respond like that to anyone before.'_

'_So they have each found someone who gets under their skin,' laughed Jyushiro._

Chapter Six: Expectations of Oneself

Rukia, after being firmly escorted from the court gathering, spent the rest of the day under the watchful eye of Byakuya while he talked about the importance of finding a husband. Rukia just sat there, letting the words flow around her. 'Duty … honour… Before winter…' Byakuya talked onwards.

'Did you hear me Rukia?' Byakuya asked. Rukia snapped back to the present.

'Rukia were you even listening to anything that I said?' Byakuya said as he was met by a blank look.

'Yes nii-sama.' Rukia said hoping it was the right answer.

Byakuya looked at her, conveying the slightest hint of resignation in his frozen demeanour

'Go back to your quarters Rukia, we will speak again later.' he said dismissing her. Rukia stood, bowing to her brother before she turned and walked out of the room, trying to rid the feeling of ingratitude that Byakuya instilled in her from those few words. Her emotions contradicted themselves. She owed it to her family to be married and to one day have children so that the Kuchiki name might continue but … _I wish that I did not have to marry one of those idiots that are continually being pressed upon me. Ugh. They will treat me as a trophy wife and talk down to me with their stupid smug grins on their faces. I could never marry anyone like that._

Still frustrated from seeing Byakuya, Rukia decided to train with her tessen to relieve all of her anger. Taking out her bag where she kept her tessens she encountered only the normal ones that were no different to what samurai normally used. _Damn I forgot that someone took my special tessen. _She sighed picking up the pair of tessen. _The only people that could have picked it up are samurai and I bet that it was Renji or Kurosaki that picked it up._ Rukia made her way to the practice court, determined not to let the opportunity of practicing go to waste. She started warming up then stopped as a particularly annoying thought presented itself. Rukia stamped her foot letting anger fuel her little rant._ That is so frustrating. I can't go anywhere near them. Let alone have a conversation with them before the court's gossipers spin a tale that I'm going to marry one of them. Ugh! I hate court life. _She stood looking up at the moon. _Lucky moon. You get to sit there looking pretty and nothing bothers you. _The moon shone overhead partly obscured by drifting clouds, throwing shadows across the court._ I sit and look pretty and end up getting marriage offers from idiots! _She grumbled to herself as she looked at the moon. She sighed. _It's no use complaining if you don't do anything about it Rukia._ She admonished herself. _Right now just focus on your training._ Holding the base of each fan in the palm of her hand, she extended her arms and crouched slightly, feet spread, in a defensive position. Moving her foot across the ground, she slid forward, thrusting the fan in front of her. Slide, thrust, slide thrust, opposite leg to arm. Now she snapped the fans open, imagining that she had her special tessen with the sharpened ribs, Rukia sliced through the air. Now the pattern changed. No longer repeating the same set of moves she lunged, ducked and spun totally focused on defending and attacking against a foe that only she could see. Graceful as a dancer she flowed through each step. She didn't notice a figure leaning against the doors to the court watching her with wonder and amusement. Increasing the pace, her action became sharper till she became a deadly whirlwind of silk and steel.

He leaned against the door, completely at ease with watching the petite woman as she lunged, ducked, and swerved with a sense of grace that was only found in the most skilled of warriors. He grimaced inwardly at the irony of the way that events had occurred today. He had been informed, by letter, that his dad wished for him to 'hurry and find a girl before the good ones get scared away by his scowl'. Not to mention the very subtle mention of wanting at lest 4 grandkids from him, Ichigo noted sarcastically. Oh and on a side note, the Kuchikis are now major allies to the Kurosaki family. Great, just great. Temporally forgetting who he was talking to, he now had a Kuchiki holding a favour above his head for insulting his midget of a sister. If that letter had been one hour quicker, maybe he wouldn't be waiting for cold Kuchiki to call on him for said favour.

Breathing heavily she straightened, snapping the fans closed. A tingling sensation began between her shoulder blades making her roll her shoulders in an attempt to relive the feeling. Turning around the first thing she saw was the shock of orange hair before she registered the face of the person to which it belonged to. Leaning against the door was Ichigo Kurosaki.

_Oh shit._ she thought. She didn't know what to do. She had no excuse for being here. If it weren't for the fact that being in the private training grounds was not bad enough, she had in her hands a pair of tessen, used only by samurai and noblemen. The tessen suddenly felt like she was holding heated pieces of metal which burned her hands and her conscience. _No. I must not think like this. I haven't felt this guilty since I picked them up years ago, why must I start now? _She straightened and waited for what he would say. _You will think your way around this Rukia. Just wait for Kurosaki to say something first._

Ichigo straightened from leaning against the door and walked across the packed dirt floor. His eyebrows remained in that permanent scowl. Rukia, now focused on what she was going to do, took the chance to gauge Ichigo. He was wearing training clothes just like her, his sanpakuto she normally saw him with, attached to his hip. Rukia looked again, the handle of a sanpakuto stuck up from behind his head and the tip could be seen pointing out from behind him almost touching the floor. _That's his real sanpakuto! _Rukia's eyes went wide as he walked closer. _It's massive. It looks even bigger now that I'm closer to it. _That last thought brought her back to the present. She looked up to see Ichigo Kurosaki smirking at her as he stopped in front of her. She crossed her arms unconsciously and narrowed her eyes at his smirk, still feeling unsettled at being caught out, under all of her façade. Mirroring her stance, still smirking, he looked at her, conveying in that look that he knew that she had some explaining to do if she didn't want to be exposed to anyone else.

'What are you doing here,' she challenged satisfied that her voice was steady and held authority. His smirk just widened and she almost could see him going through the motions of rolling his eyes in his mind.

'I could ask you the same question,' he replied, 'though I think that I have valid reason for being here compared to you.' Rukia huffed. It was true she shouldn't be touching a tessen, let alone be training with them at night in a samurai practice court.

'So do you normally train here?' Ichigo asked. Rukia was taken aback. He didn't ask her why she was in the possession of a pair of tessen or about the fact that she shouldn't be in the practice courts, instead he was simply inquiring about her training.

'Yes I train here.' she answered truthfully, still surprised at his question. Finding her feet, she asked with a bit of suspicion, 'Aren't you going to going to demand that I leave here and give you my tessen?'

'Why would I do that,' Ichigo answered, 'It's stupid to ask you to give me the tessen since you obviously know how to use them, which is more than I can say for a lot of samurai.' Rukia looked at him confused and slightly astounded. _What is happening? He just complimented me, I think. _

'What?!' said Ichigo starting to get creeped out by Rukia's staring like he had grown an extra head.

Here was one of the best samurai of the Imperial army and he was just standing there. _That doesn't stop him from being a berry-head._ Rukia sighed heavily and shook her head at her thoughts. Figuring that he wasn't going to call the guards any time soon she guessed it was a good as time as any to ask questions.

"Why do you train here at night?" she asked hopeful of finding an answer for her interrupted training sessions.

Ichigo reached over his shoulder pulling his sanpakuto over his head and resting the point of the blade in the court's dirt floor. The actual blade of the sword reached half way up his chest. Leaning on his sanpakuto he gave Rukia a smirk that she was starting to get to know oh so very well.

"Oh," said Rukia kicking herself for not spotting it sooner. "You mentioned that training with amongst people was a problem." she finished, remembering the cryptic comment he had made before.

He snorted, amused by her understatement of the issue.

"Yeah every battle crazy guy has to try to fight me just because they can't seem to understand that I can actually wield it." He exhaled heavily and muttered almost to himself "idiots", looking at the ground in thought. Silence fell and Rukia waited for Ichigo to say something more. _Is he just going to stand there? What is he waiting for?_ Ichigo straitened before swinging his massive zanpakuto over his shoulder, back onto the belt which held it against his back. Now he watched and waited for her to do something. Silence stretched out again. Figuring that she wasn't going to do anything, he spoke. "Well Kuchiki, I have to train. So if you don't mind…"

Rukia looked at him, an incredulous expression on her face. "What, aren't you going to tell me off for practicing here?" she asked in disbelief.

"No. So like I said, I have to train," Ichigo said clearly dismissing her as he pulled out his other zanpakuto. Rukia huffed at his manner before she walked past him to the doors. It took a couple of seconds for her to realise that she had just been cheated of her practice time on the court.

She spun around, "Hang on, why do I have to leave?" she questioned. Ichigo turned to her, not expecting her to question him.

"I'm training." he answered as if that was the only reason she needed.

"I was here first so-"

"So what?" Ichigo cut her off, "You aren't allowed here. You aren't allowed tessen." Ichigo was teasing her. Unfortunately Rukia couldn't see that.

"So, I don't think that you have much to argue with." he finished. Rukia balled her fists up and shot him a venomous look. How dare he remind her of what she wasn't allowed to do! He was rubbing salt into the wound he had just created.

"Shut up Strawberry!" she hissed. That provoked a reaction. Suddenly Ichigo wasn't that nonchalant, his ever present scowl deepened.

"Mid-"

"Berry-head!" Rukia wasn't one to lose or let someone insult her height. She turned away and stalked off the court, satisfied that she had won the argument and kept her pride intact.

Ichigo watched her go, unable to retort. If he said anything now he would only hurt his own pride by saying something to her back childishly.

That was twice now that he had been beaten by her, something that he was not accustomed to at all.

Hi guys. Long time no see hey. I am so bad for making you wait this long for an update. Enormous thanks and gratitude go out to anyone that has asked when I'm going to update and to the select few who have pestered me to update. I need that constant hounding to write. So HUGS for you! XD I am not going say much else but for anyone that wants to know the progress of my writing please visit my profile.

And I guess you guys don't need to be reminded to review do you?

SeraphinaDonna


End file.
